The Old Switcheroo!
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have switched bodies! Who's responsible for these sudden events? BulmaxVegeta and ChiChixGoku
1. It Begins

**The Old Switcheroo!  
  
Chapter One - It Begins**

" Goku! Goku you Muscle Head! " ChiChi shouted from the back door. " It's Dinner Time! "  
  
Goku flinched, blocking an attack from Gohan. " Well...we better get inside before she get's REAL angry... "  
  
Gohan nodded, following his Father back into the House. He was glad that his Father was finally back from Namek. It was a relief that he couldn't describe. The Fight with Frieza must have been an awful experience for his Father, and Gohan tried so very hard not to mention these events that had occured not so long ago.  
  
ChiChi was setting the table as the two boy's walked in. Her slender figure moving around at a top speed.   
  
Goku gave a cheesy smile as he watched her do her work, staring intently and lovingly at....the food. (LOL!)  
  
Gohan shook his head and chuckled, things were finally back to normal again.  
  
The tall hungry Saiyan sat down at his end of the table in desperation. He stared at the Rice, his mouth dripping with drool from hunger. He held his Chopsticks tight, almost breaking them without noticing. He couldn't take it anymore, and reached his hand out to the bread as his Stomach growled.  
  
ChiChi slapped her husbands hand with force, placing another large bowl of Rice on the large table. " You know my Rule's about eating as a Family, don't you Goku? "  
  
" I'm Sorry ChiChi, I've been in Space so long that it must have slipped my mind... "  
  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes. " We wait till were ALL served before we sink in! Understand?! "  
  
Goku nodded, passing her the Bread and sighing. He would never win a Battle against her, she'd always been the only one who could ever defeat him. And for that he was greatful.  
  
" Pass the Turtle Tail's, Dad! " Gohan drooled.  
  
" Gohan! Manners! "  
  
The small boy flinched at his Mother's tone, listening to his Father laugh slightly. " Sorry Mom... " he apologized, " Please pass them, Dad? "

* * *

" Vegeta! Vegeta Hun! You going to join us for Dinner, Sweetheart? " Mrs. Breif giggled, knocking on the door of the Gravity Room.  
  
She could hear the Saiyan Prince growl and walk over to the controls. Hearing the door eventually open, she smiled sweetly as to welcome the young man.  
  
Vegeta threw a towel over his bare shoulder's, walking past the Blonde as he came out. " Sure...why not... "

* * *

Bulma sighed, helping her Mother set the table in boredom. " Mother...why do you like him so much? There's nothing great about him! "  
  
Mrs. Brief shook her head. " You teens today! You never know Bulma, you may find something you like about him yourself. "  
  
The blue haired girl groaned, walking away and heading to the stairs for a Bathroom Break. She fell backwards as she ran into something hard, landing on her butt. She looked up, meeting eyes with none other than Vegeta. But, something different about him made her hesitate with shock. He looked completely irresistable in what he was wearing. Vegeta was wearing a Navy Blue Long-Sleeved dress Shirt, which was tucked into a tan pair of dress pants. He had his pants kept up by a leather belt, and was wearing a dark brown pair of Capsule Corporation boots.   
  
Bulma faked a smile to him, helping herself up and dusting herself off. She watched Vegeta walk way in irritation. Running up to the Bathroom she panicked, almost tripping over herself.

* * *

Vegeta chewed silently, but stuffed as much food in his face as he could. He hadn't eaten a good meal like this in a full week. It was quite filling.  
  
Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief stared at the Saiyan in shock, watching as he filled his plate more and more. This type of behavior was quite foriegn to them.  
  
Scratch meowed from under the table, brushing against Vegeta's leg for affection.  
  
This caused the Saiyan Prince to choke on some Sushi, and look under the table in fury. When he saw the cat he growled, kicking it away with force. The cat cried loudly, it's fur sticking up on end. Crawling back into Dr. Brief's lap at top speed, it curled up and shivered.  
  
Dr. Brief gave a glare to his wife, stroking the cats fur gently. He recieved a shake of the head from Mrs. Brief, which made him clench his teeth in anger.  
  
Bulma tried to keep her gaze away from Vegeta, and tried to eat as fast as she could so she could escape from the Dinner Table and get as far away from him as she could. She didn't want to start falling in love with this man...not at all.  
  
Yamcha broke the silence, looking between Bulma and Vegeta in curiosity. " Soooo...Bulma and I have been thinking...and were planning on getting married. "  
  
Vegeta spit out his wine and coughed, banging his fist to his chest in an effort to help himself.   
  
Bulma couldn't help it, and wallked over to assist the Saiyan Prince kindly.   
  
Vegeta lifted a hand up in front of her, clueing in that he didn't need her help at all. This resulted in the blue-haired girl sitting down.  
  
Mrs. Brief clapped her hands together. " Why, That's wonderful! I'll have to start planning! "  
  
" Mother! " Bulma rolled her eyes, picking up her empty plate and walking into the Kitchen to place it in the sink.  
  
Vegeta, who was doing better now, picked his up too. He followed Bulma, running a hand through his hair neatly and smirking as he walked in.

* * *

" What do you want? " Bulma sighed, turning on the sink as he placed his plate in it. She grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing at them in anger.  
  
The Saiyan Prince whispered into her ear before he stepped away from the sink. " Do you really love that Bozo? "  
  
She blushed, looking behind her to shout at him. But, before she could he was already gone. What had he meant by that?

* * *

Goku yawned, stretching his arms as he climbed into bed with ChiChi. It had been a long hard day training, and he needed all the rest that he could get.  
  
" Tired? " ChiChi asked, laying a head on her Husband's chest. She closed her eyes, listening to his breathing intently.  
  
He replied, still yawning. " Yeah...Oh Boy I am! "  
  
ChiChi had already fallen asleep, which made him slightly chuckle. Goku fell to sleep as well, not noticing the deep sound in his laugh.  
  
**SVS: MWAHAHAHAHA!! The Transformation Has Begun!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Super-Veggie-San **


	2. Rude Awakening

**The Old Switcheroo!  
  
Chapter Two - Rude Awakening**  
  
Vegeta yawned, blinking as he tried to focus upon his surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't in Capsule Corp. He rose an eyebrow as everything clearly came into view. The room he was in was small, alot smaller than his own back at Capsule Corp. The bed he was laying in was alot bigger than his own.  
  
A loud snore made him jump, and he hesitated as he looked next to him.  
  
It was her...that blasted wife of his sworn enemy!  
  
" I SLEPT WITH KAKAROTTO'S ONNA!! " The Saiyan Prince shrieked, falling out of the bed and skidding back against the nearest wall.  
  
ChiChi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, and she lifted her head in alarm. She saw a figure cowering in the far corner, and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. " Goku sweetie? Are you alright? "  
  
Vegeta panicked, looking for a way out of this mess. He couldn't believe she'd mistaken him for that low level clown. Vegeta stood up, slipping on the floor and falling on his butt. This wasn't his body.  
  
ChiChi rose an eyebrow, staring at him in confusion. He was acting strange, and for this first time this strange wasn't normal. " Goku? Do you need something to eat? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince gazed at his hands, flexing his fingers. This definitely wasn't his own body. " Onna! Where's a mirror?!! "  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened as she heard a deep voice come from her Husband's mouth, and without a second thought she pulled the blankets over her chest and let out an ear piercing screach.  
  
Vegeta growled, slowly getting up and finding his way outside of the bedroom. He searched through several rooms in the hallway, suddenly coming upon a room that made this body go numb. It was Gohan's room.  
  
The Saiyan Prince was unable to move the body, his beady eyes catching a glimpse of the small boy. Gohan was in a peaceful sleep, silent as a mouse. He'd had dreams about having his own offspring, dreams that he thought would never possible. But, that dream seemed to become reality more and more everyday.  
  
He managed to close the door, able to control the movement of Goku's body once again. This definitely wasn't the best Morning he'd ever had.   
  
Continueing down the Hallway, he sighed as he reached the Bathroom. A large mirror was there above the Sink, his shocked reflection staring back at him. It was Goku's body. He was in the body of his Rival. This sudden news was more than he could take. He slammed a fist into the mirror, cracking it with extreme force. He had to find a way to reverse this, even if He had to ask for Bulma's help.

* * *

Goku scratched his chest, sitting up in his bed as a loud fierce knock came at the door of The Bedroom. His eyes were still unfocused, but he managed to place his feet on the floor and reach the door in front of him.  
  
He opened it, letting out a loud yawn as he did so. His yawn suddenly turned into a shocked expression, the door clicking as it hit it's opening limit.  
  
Vegeta stared back at his body, a furious smirk on his Goku face.  
  
Goku was speachless, pointing at his body in confusion. " Umm... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince spoke, his voice booming through the hallways of the Brief Family House. " Kakarotto! I want my body back! I want it back, NOW!!! " A large force of wind blew inside the room as he stomped his foot in rage.  
  
Goku didn't move an inch, his Vegeta hair blowing in the wind. After a few seconds he finally spoke. " Are you....Are you my conscience? "  
  
Vegeta slapped a hand on his Goku face, running it down and groaning. " Yes you moron! Yes, I'm your conscience!! "  
  
" Conscience? "  
  
" Yes, Kakarotto? "  
  
" You sound firmiliar... " Goku said, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.  
  
Vegeta growled, stomping his foot again. " NO DUH!! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!! "  
  
" Is that you, Grandpa? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince turned around, hitting his Goku forehead repeatedly to release some anger. He couldn't take it anymore. He desperately wanted his body back. How else was he going to get to Bulma before she married that 'Loser' Yamcha. He spoke, taking a deep breath of oxygen. " Kakarotto...somehow you and me have switched bodies... "  
  
Goku blinked his beady Vegeta eyes, scratching the top of his head. " Huh? "  
  
" Come with me, Clown! " Vegeta grabbed HIS arm, pulling Goku away towards the Bathroom.   
  
There were two large mirrors over the sink, and when Goku walked up to them he was speechless for a few seconds.   
  
The Saiyan Prince sat down on the Toilet, waiting for his Rival to utter something. " So? "  
  
Goku burst into a fit of laughter, falling towards the floor and holding his Vegeta stomach in pain. " Oh Man! "  
  
" Kakarotto! Sh! You'll wake 'em all up! "  
  
The pure hearted Saiyan wiped some tears from his eyes, his loud laughs becoming giggles. He actually thought this was quite amusing, maybe this would prove to be fun.   
  
Vegeta sat up from the Toilet as Goku stood up slowly. They both exchanged glances, Vegeta frowning and Goku smirking. This would definitely prove to be a problem...especially with ChiChi.

* * *

Bulma sat there in the same position, not moving an Inch. The news of Vegeta and Goku's predicament shocked her to no end.  
  
Vegeta, In Goku's body, was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes, trying to focus Goku's energy. The only advantage to having the moron's body was the incredible powers he possessed. Being in this form for a good amount of time may unlock the secrets to reaching the Super Saiyan Level for himself.  
  
Goku waved a hand in front of Bulma's face, trying to break her out of her trance. It seemed impossible.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma's eyes teared up and she grabbed Goku's Vegeta neck and hugged him tightly. " I'm sooo Sorry Son Goku! I feel so bad that you're in that ugly body of his! "  
  
Goku gasped for breath, trying to break away from Bulma's grip.  
  
Vegeta overheard them, Bulma's words tightly tugging at his heart. He pretended to ignore it though, his eyes still closed in concentration.  
  
Bulma finally let go of Goku, sitting back down next to Yamcha on the Couch.   
  
" Does ChiChi know? " Yamcha spoke, the situation didn't seem to be affecting him at all.   
  
Goku replied, scratching Vegeta's raven hair. " Vegeta mentioned her screaming...so I'm guessing the answers Yes ".  
  
The Four of them became silent, Bulma thinking of some kind of plan. She spoke a few moments later, her large eyes blinking. " I know! We can use the Dragonball's! "  
  
Goku sighed, " I guess that's a good idea...what do you think, Vegeta? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince snorted, " Whatever...anything to get out of this body... "  
  
" Great! But I'll need another Radar...since Mister Perfect over here broke the last one! " She pointed a thumb to Yamcha in disgust.  
  
Yamcha removed the arm he'd had behind her, " What's that suppossed to mean! "  
  
" It means exactly what I said it means, Bozo! "  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, staring at Bulma as he heard her call him that name. Could that possibly mean that she was truely listening to him in the Kitchen that day?   
  
Bulma looked away from Yamcha, her gaze turning upon Vegeta as she noticed he was staring at her.   
  
Vegeta hesitated, closing his Goku eyes again. He'd just blown his cover.  
  
" Well...once your done with the Radar! It's off to hunt for The Namekian DragonBall's!! " Goku smiled cheesily, making Vegeta's body look incredibly stupid.  
  
Bulma laughed at this, her attention finally turned away from Vegeta and towards Goku.  
  
The Saiyan Prince growled, he was relieved that he wouldn't have to endure this torture much longer.  
  
**SVS: Well...There's the Second Chappie!  
Sorry If it's a bit short. I don't really have alot of time on my hands, LOL! **

**Super-Veggie-San**


	3. Mission ' Impossible '

**The Old Switcheroo!  
  
Chapter Three - Mission ' Impossible '  
**  
**SVS: Thanks For The Reviews Guys!  
It's hard to explain the characters when they switched bodies! LOL!   
I'm not too funny a person so it may not turn out to be as funny as you'd expect. Sorry!   
I'll take ideas from others and give them credit though! I'd love some new ideas for some Humor in this Fic!   
**

Vegeta yawned, walking down the Capsule Corp Hallway in Goku's body. The Wedding was tomorrow, and he still hadn't told Bulma exactly how he felt. Someway, he had to stop the Wedding. Even if he had to get Yamcha out of the picture first.  
  
" Kakarotto? " The Saiyan Prince whispered, walking into a room Goku was currently staying in.   
  
Goku tossed to the side, mumbling something uder his breath.  
  
The Saiyan Prince groaned, kneeling down next to Goku's ear for close range. " KAKAROTTO!!! "  
  
" WAAAAHHHH!! " Goku rolled off the bed and hit his hard head on the floor.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but laugh and point at his fallen rival, not realizing that he wasn't supressing his energy. A loud ' Boom! ' came from the tip of his finger and hit the window, cracking it emmediantly.  
  
Goku burst into a fit laughter, rolling around on the floor. This was too much to take, Vegeta couldn't keep his body stable!  
  
The Saiyan Prince slowly lowered his Goku finger, rolling his eyes in disgust. " Kakarotto...I didn't come in here for you to laugh at my mistakes!! "  
  
Goku tried to keep a straight face, his Vegeta eyes tearing from laughter. " I'm sorry Vegeta...but that was too great! "  
  
" Enough already!!! "  
  
The soft Saiyan silenced himself, his face straightening. He seemed to be concerned, and he listened intently to Vegeta's next words.   
  
Though he choked, the Saiyan Prince uttered a few words. " I...I-I need your help... "  
  
Goku put his hand to his ear in amusement, " What was that? I couldn't hear your mumbling, Vegeta! "  
  
" I said...I need your help... "  
  
" Say it louder... "  
  
" I NEED YOUR HELP!!! NOW SHUT UP!!! " Vegeta hissed, taking long deep breaths to calm himself.  
  
The soft Saiyan chuckled, getting up from the floor. " So...we have a truce? "  
  
Vegeta rose an eyebrow as Goku extended a hand to shake. This action seemed to be foreign to him, but he shook the hand slowly and carefully.  
  
Goku smiled cheesily, letting the Prince's hand go. Things seemed to be looking bright for their friendship, at least for now. He spoke, sitting down on the bed. " So...what do you need my help with... "  
  
Vegeta hesitated as he sat down on the bed across from him, so they were back to back. He still refused to look Goku in the face, even if it was his own. " I'm-I'm in love with Bulma... "  
  
Goku supressed his laughter, looking at Vegeta's softened Goku expression from the corner of his eyes. It almost made him want to cry to see the Prince in such pain. He pretended to not have seen Vegeta's face, listening intently to him as he continued.   
  
" ...I want to stop it... "  
  
Goku blinkled in confusion. " Stop what? "   
  
" Bulma and Bozo's Wedding... "  
  
The soft Saiyan smiled, turning around and placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder. He felt compassion for the man, especially from what he'd heard from Trunks. It seemed like Trunks had visited yesterday.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
" Vegeta was right...only Him, You, and Gohan have Saiyan blood. And I got mine from him...he's my Father. " Trunks spoke softly, staring at Goku directly.  
  
Goku gazed back at Vegeta and then at Trunks in shock, barely able to believe what he'd just heard.   
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Goku sighed, noticing Vegeta hadn't flinched a bit. His mind traveling back to more of his conversation with Trunks.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Goku stood in surprise, almost stuttering as he spoke. " Your Mother knows me? Will I meet her, or do I know her now? "  
  
Trunks expression remained emotionless. " Now... "  
  
" Wow! I know your Mom, Huh!!? Does she live by me or something? "  
  
The purple-haired youth pointed in Bulma's distant direction, " She's right over there... "  
  
" WHHAAATT!!! " Within the shock, Goku had fallen over. " Bulma's your Mother!!!??? "  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Boy, Goku remembered that crazy visit. It was hard to believe he'd met Bulma and Vegeta's Son, and they hadn't even gotten together yet! This must have been that era in the timeline. This was certainly when Bulma and Vegeta had hooked up.  
  
Vegeta was silent, desperate to nudge his Rival's hand off his shoulder. Yet, oddly enough, he welcomed it. It just felt...right. Vegeta looked behind him, staring back at Goku and slipping him a true honest smile.  
  
Goku blinked in shock, removing his hand from the Prince's shoulder as he came face to face with a frightening sight. Vegeta was smiling.  
  
Staring down at his Goku hands, Vegeta spoke in a quiet voice. " So...got any plans in that walnut sized brain of yours? "  
  
' That didn't last long ' Goku thought to himself, slipping into a deeper state of thought as he tried to think of a good way to stop Bulma and Yamcha's Wedding. " Why don't we find some sort of way to make Yamcha look stupid. Make him do something unattractive, you know...like catching him with another girl? "  
  
Vegeta smirked evily, sending chills down even Goku's spine. The Saiyan Prince had come up with the most incredible plan in the History of ' Vegeta Plans ' (LOL!) that Bulma would just have to fall for him.  
  
Goku rose an eyebrow, falling back on the bed as Vegeta began to leave. " You seem...happy... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince looked back at his rival, snickering as he started to shut the door behind him. " Oh...I am Kakarotto...I am... "

* * *

" Goku!! What happened!!! "  
  
Goku sighed, standing there as ChiChi looked him up and down. " ChiChi...I promise I won't be like this for long. Bulma's been working hard on another Dragon Radar. "  
  
Bulma walked down the Hallway as the Saiyan said these words. " And...there's going to be a short delay... "  
  
ChiChi stomped up in front of Bulma, looking her square in the eye. " What's that suppossed to mean!!! I want my Husband back, NOW!!! "  
  
Vegeta rolled his Goku eyes, standing in his normal spot against the wall. ' Son of a Namek...I'm glad she's not MY Onna... '  
  
The blue-haired beauty heaved a sigh, " I'm missing a part. Ironically, the Electronic's Store is fesh out! They ordered some more, and it should take another week... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince groaned, banging his Goku head against the wall behind him to release some pressure. ' Not a week!! '  
  
Goku tried to comfort his Wife as tears began to form in her eyes. " ChiChi...it's only 7 days!! "

****

**SVS: There's Chapter 3! Hope ya'll like it! Read & Review! No Flames! And read my other Fic's!   
  
Leelo77 - Credit for Vegeta and Goku's mission goes to you! And don't worry about forgetting to add me...you still rawk hard!  
  
Takarra - Thanks for reviewing! I know you were kidding! I Love your Fics! Keep it up!   
  
Goku-lover21 - Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up with the DBZ High School Fic!! It rocks!  
  
Clarobell - I know! Aint' it hard? You gave me inspiration to draw a pic of a cheesy smiling Veggie! Hehe! .  
  
Jedi Videl Spiderfan - Thanks soooo much! I love your fics! I'm a Yu-gi-oh and Spider-man fan myself! I love Harry Osbourne! The end of Spidey-2 made me wanna squeel!!!   
  
AyakaChan - Thanks! I can picture it too! LOL!   
  
limelie - It's gonna get alot more interesting! Just you wait!   
  
East Coastie1500 - Yeah...It's hard when your decribing them in opposite bodies! LOL! Thanks for being supportive though!   
  
Mr. Wuggles - Thanks! I was wondering that! Thanks for the help!   
  
Purple Moonlight - LOL!! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was funny!   
  
Lavender23 - Thanks for reviewing! I love your fics!   
  
Veggie's Badbabe - You're not the only one who love's Veggie-San! lol! Email me sometime, I love to meet fellow Vegeta fans!   
  
Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San **


	4. Picture Perfect

**The Old Switcheroo!  
  
Chapter Four - Picture Perfect  
  
SVS: This will be what you may have all been waiting for! Just to let you know...I don't hate Yamcha, but I don't think him and Bulma make a couple. So all you Yamcha Fans please don't think bad of me, lol!**  
  
Vegeta yawned, rubbing his Goku eyes as he headed toward the Kitchen.  
  
" Morning, Grumpy... " Bulma greeted him, remembering who was truely in the body.  
  
The Saiyan Prince growled, sitting down at the table. He watched her spin some eggs around in a pan, almost drooling at the wondeful smell.  
  
" Good Mornin' guys!! " Goku stretched, walking towards the two of them.  
  
Bulma smiled, looking over at her childhood friend. He didn't have the same body, he was stuck in that attractive body of Vegeta. She shook her head, how could she think HIM attractive? Was she going crazy?!  
  
" Onna? Are you almost done with my Breakfast? " Vegeta hissed, tapping his Goku fingers on the table.   
  
She ignored his rudeness, putting the pan back on the stove as she searched for some plates in the cupboards.   
  
Goku sat down next to Vegeta, winking straight at him when Bulma wasn't looking. " Soooo...where's Yamcha on this wonderfull day? "  
  
" He said he had to run some errands...he'll meet me at the church later on this Afternoon... " Bulma replied, placing two plates on the Kitchen table.  
  
Vegeta smirked over at Goku when Bulma turned around towards the stove. He knew his plan was going to work, he just knew it.  
  
" So are you guys coming? " she said, evening their eggs on their plates.  
  
The Saiyan Prince grinned up at her as she walked over to him. " Wouldn't miss it for the world... "  
  
Bulma blinked at him, scooping some eggs onto his plate and sending him a smile before she turned around.  
  
Goku felt like he would gag, rolling his eyes and chuckling silently to himself. He started to stuff the eggs in his mouth, his stomach growling loudly.   
  
Vegeta did the same, a wide evil grin still planted on his face as he ate. ' All according to plan...all according to plan... '

* * *

" Vegeta? Where are we going? " Goku questioned, flying next to the Prince above West City.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, " I overheard Yamcha's answering Machine last night. He's suppossed to meet a girl at the nearby Cafe Today! "  
  
The soft Saiyan's eyes widened. " WHAAAAAT!! Ohh Man, Poor Bulma... "  
  
" She's better off without him, I know someone better... " The Saiyan Prince flew ahead, leaving Goku behind.  
  
Goku rolled his Vegeta eyes, speeding up. " Do you see his car anywhere!? "  
  
Vegeta continued to scan the area, a red colored Hover-Car coming into view. Landing, he hid on the other side of it. The Prince stared towards the glass window, searching for Yamcha's figure.   
  
Goku landed next to Vegeta, blinking as he kneeled down to hide. " Is he in there? "  
  
" No...but maybe he's taking a Bathroom Break! There's a Onna sitting alone...and she's dressed up. This is great! "   
  
The soft Saiyan rolled his eyes, watching as Yamcha's figure walked over towards her. He sat down, taking her hand in his.  
  
" How dare he do such a treacherous thing! " Vegeta hissed, biting his lip. The Prince slowly made his way towards the door, but was pulled back behind a nearby car by the shirt.  
  
" If Yamcha finds us, he'll think were up to something! " Goku whispered, holding onto the back of Vegeta's shirt tightly.  
  
Ths Saiyan Prince groaned, " Then what do you suppose we do, Kakarotto? Got any bright ideas!!! "  
  
" My you look lovely today my dear! " A man laughed, leading his Girlfriend toward the door to the Cafe.  
  
The lady laughed in unison with the man. " Oh! You're just saying that! "  
  
Goku grinned as he watched them, tackling the two and knocking them out quickly. He dragged them behind the car, " Done! "  
  
Vegeta was confused. " What do you think you're doing? "  
  
" Take their clothes...we'll disguise ourselves... " the Soft Saiyan smiled. " You can be the girl because you're skinny enough to fit into those clothes ".  
  
" Oh no! I'm not being an Onna! No way!! I refuse to take part in any of this insanity! "  
  
" What about Bulma? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

* * *

' How do I ever get myself into these situations... ' Vegeta pondered to himself, sitting down across from Goku. The seats were comfortable, but the clothes he was wearing weren't. The skirt was too short, and his Goku hair wouldn't stay back in a ponytail. His face make-up was put on wrong, and his eyebrows would certainly give him away.  
  
Goku seemed to be enjoying himself, the clothes fit him well. He felt comfortable and quite handsome. His Vegeta hair was slicked back nicely.  
  
" Can I get something for you two? " The Waitress asked, a wide smile on her face.  
  
' Would you not be so perky...that would be nice... ' Vegeta growled to himself.  
  
Goku returned the smile, and started to order. His list seemed unending.  
  
While Goku continued his request for all sorts of sweets, Vegeta looked around for Yamcha. If he could find that Bozo, then they could get out of there fast. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this outfit.   
  
The Waitress stood there, waiting for Vegeta to come back to Earth and order.  
  
" Umm... " Goku stepped on the Prince's foot hard.  
  
" YEOOOWWCHH!! YOU IMBOSILE!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK- " The Saiyan Prince hesitated and coughed, making his voice higher pitched. "...I mean, just a glass of water, deary... "  
  
Confused, the waitress walked off to fill the orders.  
  
" What was that for... " Vegeta whispered.  
  
Goku bended over closer so they could hear each other better. He put a hand to the side of his mouth. " She was staring straight at you. I don't know if you've noticed, but you don't look very convincing.  
  
Vegeta blushed, looking away and growling. He eyes widened as he suddenly caught sight of Yamcha. " There he is! "  
  
" Well get the Camera out! "  
  
The Saiyan Prince reached into his purse, dropping the camera as he pulled it out. " Darn it Kakarot! You're hands are crap! "  
  
" It aint' my fault! " Goku hissed back.  
  
Vegeta groaned, picking up the camera and placing the lense near his eyes. " Perfect...now all we need is to get a snap of them together...look! Their kissing!! "  
  
Goku blinked, staring in shock.  
  
A bright flash filled the room, illuminating the walls quickly.  
  
" Kakarotto! You moron! You left the Flash on! " Vegeta said, quickly hiding the camera as Yamcha and the girl turned their heads around.   
  
Vegeta and Goku pretended to be talking, turning their heads slightly so noone could get a good look at their faces.  
  
" Here's your meal, Sir... " The Waitress smiled as she came over to their table.  
  
Goku eyed the varieties of food he'd ordered, wolfing it all down.  
  
Vegeta rolled his beady Goku eyes, taking a sip of his water as he watched Yamcha. He wanted to understand how he impressed wemon. Yamcha had always been a half-wit in his opinion, but wemon still crawled to him like ants. What was his secret?  
  
" Hey, Vegeta? You got enough money to pay for this? " Goku said, patting his full Vegeta belly.  
  
The Saiyan Prince's Goku eyes widened, " I thought you were going to pay?!  
  
**SVS: This was a fun Chappie to write! Enjoy!   
  
Clarobell - That's a word in MY Dictionary! LOL! Behold the power of cheese! Hehe!   
  
limelie - Here's your answer! But there will be more, to let you know...he won't get the picture developed in time! Gasp  
  
animeprincess1452 - Thanks! Hope you like their plan!  
  
Purple-Moonlight - I know...we torture Veggie too much!  
  
Candy the Duck - I know! Wouldn't it! LOL!  
  
Rogue Star1 - Thanks! I love your X-men fics! I'm a Nightcrawler fan...lol  
  
Leelo77 - Don't worry about it! Hugz   
  
vegeta goddess - I'm still working on it! lol! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
East Coastie1500 - Hope this Chappie put a smile on your face!   
  
Jedi Videl Spiderfan - Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I reviewed a few of your fics! lol! I'd email you but you don't have an email address on your bio. I was wondering if you'd write me a Harry fic sometime (Around the area of Spidey-2)...even though you seem to have been writing alot of Yu-gi-oh and such! Well, thanks for reviewing!   
  
Booyaka!   
Super-Veggie-San**


	5. Adrenaline

**The Old Switcheroo!  
  
Chapter Five - Adrenaline  
  
SVS: I know you all love this Fic! So I must continue! LOL! I think I'll write at least Three more Chappie's after this one! Vegeta and Goku have to change back, you know!**  
  
" I can't believe you got us kicked out, Kakarotto! I'm sure Yamcha noticed it was us! " Vegeta hissed, still trying to avoid eye contact with his Rival.  
  
Goku, ignoring the Saiyan Prince's Negativity, was entertaining himself by looking through shop Windows as they passed them by.  
  
Vegeta took no notice, continuing his ramble. He didn't even notice the strange looks he was getting from strangers as he mumbled to himself. " You are the most idiotic person I've ever met!! "  
  
" Oh yeah! Who's still wearing his Make-up? Not me! " Goku hissed, laughing.  
  
The Saiyan Prince growled, wiping at his Goku face with the end of his sleeve. He stopped in front of the Photo Processing Ceneter, splashing some water from the Fountain on his face. He didn't want to be seen like this in Public.  
  
Once Vegeta was finished, they headed towards the Entrance.  
  
" Hey guys! What's up? "  
  
Goku turned his Vegeta head towards the direction of the firmiliar voice, panicking. He managed to reply quickly. " Nothing, Yamcha? How about you? "  
  
Yamcha rose a brow, confused. " Why are you guys going into the One Hour Photo? "  
  
Vegeta thought an excuse, quickly. " Well, you know how much Kakarot likes to take pictures of the inside of the Lens Cap! Heh! "  
  
Goku glared at the Saiyan Prince, trying to ignore Yamcha's laughing. He hated being used as a decoy, but it did work.  
  
Yamcha rubbed his tearing eyes, looking back up at the body switched Saiyans. " So, are you guys coming tonight? "  
  
" Actually...we might me be a little late because Vegeta has to develop a picture of you and- " Goku was interrupted as Vegeta punched him in the stomach with his elbow.  
  
Vegeta quickly continued where Goku left off, " - Picture of you and Bulma that I took! Remember? "  
  
Yamcha tilted his head to the side, trying to collect his memories. " No...I don't, sorry... "  
  
" Well that's because you're a Baka! TATA!! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by wrist and dragged him hastily into the building.  
  
The Saiyan Prince took a breath of relief as he closed the door behind him. He lifted his head up, studying his surroundings. The inside of the building was quite small, and it wasn't as deserted as he thought it would be. There were people everywhere, making him groan.  
  
" This'll take forever... " Goku spoke, walking up towards the counter. He wanted to desperately get this over with. Vegeta followed behind him in exhaustion.  
  
" Can I help you two? " The kind woman at the counter greeted, a wide smile on her face that almost seemed to be printed on.  
  
Vegeta growled. ' Why do they all have to be so perky?! '. He spoke after his crude thought, placing the film on the counter top. " I need these developed ".  
  
" Of course, Sir. It'll be about Three Hours before we can get to it though... " She nudged head in the direction of all the customer's behind them.  
  
" THREE HOURS!! " Vegeta shouted, his eyes bulging. " That's ridiculous! This is supposed to be a ' One Hour Photo '! " In his fury, Vegeta realized he'd slammed his fist into the counter. A large dent was printed on as he removed his hand.  
  
The Employee panicked, squealing and backing away slowly. Before she got any farther away, she grabbed his film and ran off. " Yes, Sir! One Hour! "  
  
The other Customers were just plain lost, and couldn't move their eyes away from Vegeta and the dent on the counter.  
  
Vegeta shook his hand a bit, sneering and standing near the wall with Goku falling him in unison. A nearby man shivered as the two Saiyan's stood next to him, he panicked and tried his best to ignore them. He didn't want what happened to the Counter to happen to him.  
  
" Boo... " The Saiyan Prince whispered, his back against the wall and his arms crossed.  
  
The Man shrieked like an Onna, racing out of the building at top speed. Boy did Vegeta love terrorizing these pathetic Earthlings, but something kept him from doing the extreme. He also admired these Humans, for their ability to keep on going even with all the horrible things that have occurred here.  
  
Goku looked over to his friend, heaving a sigh. " Do you think we'll make it there in One Hour. Isn't that where Yamcha was heading when we came in? "  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. " Yeah...Bozo is probably standing there, looking at his watch like all those pitifull Human Male's do at Weddings! "  
  
Goku chuckled. " You've seen a Wedding? "  
  
" Of course I have, Baka! " He blushed slightly, " I've been watching them from the Window's for Years! I just wanted to know what you do at a Wedding... "  
  
The soft Saiyan giggled quietly.  
  
" What's so funny? "  
  
" You're madly in love with her, aren't you? "  
  
Vegeta twiddled his thumbs, still blushing. " Ummm...well, yeah. I guess you could say that. "  
  
Goku smiled, closing his eyes. " I remember the first Date me and Chi Chi had... "  
  
**(Flashback)**  
  
" So, what do you wanna do? " Chibi Goku questioned, tilting his large head to the side.  
  
Chi Chi replied, blushing forming around her cheeks. " Well, that's up to you. The boy is supposed to think of the most pleasurable thing, and is supposed to Coach the Girl into doing it with him. "  
  
Goku thought for a few moments, a lightbulb brightening in his mind. " Oh I get it! The most pleasurable thing! "  
  
Chi Chi was in shock as Goku sent a punch hurling straight for her face, but she managed to tilt her head.  
  
Goku continued to throw punches and kicks towards her, laughing as she blocked each one. " This Date stuff is fun! "  
  
**(End Flashback)**  
  
" That was such a wonderful Date... " The soft Saiyan Sighed, his Vegeta eyes sparkling.  
  
Vegeta looked disgusted, trying to pretend he didn't know who Goku was.

* * *

**(Woman's Dressing Room)**  
  
" You're lucky to have a man who's always there for you... " Chi Chi growled, fixing up Bulma's hair. It now laid flat, the long strands hanging to her waist.  
  
Chi Chi gathered several pins, trying to pin the Bride's hair into a Messy Bun. Goku was always late, so it didn't surprise her that he wasn't there quite yet.  
  
Bulma lowered her head, her dress was squeezing tightly against her waist causing her to have trouble breathing. For some reason she didn't feel happy. Maybe this wasn't her destiny?  
  
" Are you ok, Bulma? " Chi Chi questioned, her voice muffled by one of the pins she held between her teeth.  
  
Bulma stared at her reflection in the mirror, tears forming in her wide blue eyes. She didn't feel right, not at all. " Am I doing the right thing? "  
  
Chi Chi blinked, still holding a strand of Bulma's hair. " Of course you are, don't you feel that you are? "  
  
She shook her head, lowering it and staring at the floor.

* * *

**(Sanctuary)**  
  
Yamcha tapped his foot nervously, staring at his watch in anticipation. He stared at all the guests around in the Pew's, waiting patiently for the Bride to appear. They had all started to have their own Conversations.  
  
Piccolo looked out of place, but was there for support anyway on Yamcha's side.  
  
All the other Z-Senshi had arrived as well, but the only two that were absent had been the one's he'd ran into earlier. Vegeta and Goku still hadn't arrived. He didn't know much about Vegeta, but he did know Goku was usually late.  
  
His mind was brought back to reality as the Music began to play, and he watched his beauty come rising up towards him with her Mother holding up the dress behind her. She looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
Bulma faked a smile to her Husband-to-be, standing next to him. She watched as the Priest walked up before them, and gulped some air to brace for impact.

* * *

" Here you are, Sir! " The female employee panicked, placing the developed Photo's on the Counter.  
  
Vegeta heaved a sigh of relief, walking up to the Counter. He quickly payed some Zeni, hurrying out of the Photo Processing Center and to the Church. Goku followed behind him as they both took air.  
  
" You think we'll make it on time, Vegeta? " Goku questioned, his beady eyes searching the Area for the Church.  
  
The Saiyan Prince spotted it, flying low but trying to stay out of sight as he landed on the side of the building. He could have sworn Piccolo had seen him and his Rival land near the Window, but brushed it off without a second thought.  
  
Vegeta stopped near the front door, his sensitive ears able to hear everything th Priest was saying inside.  
  
" We are gathered here to join these two Hearts... "  
  
Goku waited with his Rival, listening intently. He wasn't sure what Vegeta was planning, but whatever it was...it was something good.  
  
" Do you, Yamcha. Do you Take this Woman to be your Wife? "  
  
" I do... "  
  
" And do you, Bulma Briefs. Do you take this man to be your Husband? "  
  
" I do... "  
  
Vegeta bit his lip, trying to hold back a tear. He knew this was his chance to strike.  
  
" Whoever has any objections to the joining of this couple, please come forward now... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince couldn't hold it back anymore, a huge explosion erupted from his palms a caused the door to go flying.  
  
Guests began to scream and cough as smoke from the explosion surrounded the room. It didn't take long for Vegeta's figure to come into view.  
  
Bulma's wide eyes quivered, and she stood there in shock.  
  
" I have a few objections! " The Prince's voice boomed throughout the building. He walked up past the Pew's, ignoring the looks he was getting from all the Guest's. He stood up in front of Bulma, face to face. " I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin this for you... "  
  
She didn't reply, just squinted her eyes to try to see into his Goku one's. She wanted to desperately know what he was trying to tell her.  
  
Vegeta reached into his back pocket, pulling out the photo. " I took this earlier... "  
  
He placed it in her hands, watching as she examined it closely. That couldn't have been Yamcha in the picture? Could it?  
  
The Saiyan Prince bit his lip.  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened as he looked over Bulma's shoulder. " Uh...that's my Sister... "  
  
Bulma began to feel heart broken, a single tear slipping down her face as she shook her head. " I loved you, Yamcha. I thought you were a better person now... "  
  
" Bulma! No, I! "  
  
" Just, Shut up! "  
  
Vegeta couldn't help it, but he actually felt sympathy towards Yamcha. He started to walk away, leaving them alone. He headed over towards Goku and the other Guests, who had started to make their way out of the Church.  
  
The Priest shook his head, walking off to leave. He knew this was going to happen, why couldn't he just have a normal day?

* * *

**(Capsule Corporation - 8:00PM)  
**  
Vegeta yawned, laying his Goku head against his Pillow. What a busy day it'd been, he was glad he'd kept the two of them from getting Married. He felt like he'd actually accomplished something today. A knock at his door caused him to jump slightly. " Who is it? "  
  
" It's just me... " A soft Female voice answered back.  
  
The Saiyan Prince panicked as he realized he was shirtless, so he grabbed his shirt from Earlier and threw it on quickly. " Uh, Come in... "  
  
Bulma giggled, opening the door and shutting it slowly behind her. " Sorry if I interrupted anything... "  
  
Vegeta shook his head, patting a seat next to him on the edge of the Bed.  
  
She accepted it, slightly embarrassed that she was in a room alone with him. Well, at least part of him. " They got the Part's in Early, So the Radar's fixed. I would start on the Hunt tomorrow Morning if I were you...it's kind of late ".  
  
Vegeta grinned, staring at the ceiling. " That's good. You don't know how much I miss my old body... "  
  
" Yeah...me too... "  
  
" What was that? "  
  
" Oh Nothing... " She stood up, heading towards the door. " Good-night, Vegeta... " She opened the door, about to close it behind her.  
  
" Bulma? "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" What happened to Yamcha? "  
  
" I made him pack and leave...He won't be coming back for a while... "  
  
Vegeta stared at her large eyes, trying to confirm the emotion she was feeling.  
  
She spoke once again. " That was a sweet thing you did Vegeta, Thank you... "  
  
He shook his head, " Don't mention it... "  
  
She started to shut the door.  
  
" Bulma? "  
  
" Now what? "  
  
" Ummm...Good-night... "  
  
She giggled, shutting the door.  
  
Vegeta collapsed back onto the bed, breathing an inhale of oxygen. He was going to need all the sleep he could get, tomorrow was going to be a busy day.  
  
**SVS: They'll change back on the next Chappie! Don't worry all you B/V Fans!  
  
animeprincess1452 - Glad you liked it! Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
Purple-Moonlight - I know! Wasn't it Funny!  
  
Jedi Videl Spiderfan - Thanks for your Email! It's nice to be able to tale to you!  
  
pyros-gal - Well Hey there fellow Vegeta Fan! LOL! Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
East Coastie1500 - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!  
  
wintertears - Thanks! Hope you like this Chappie!  
  
super saiyan 4 chichi - Goku's body was dressed like girl, because Vegeta is in his body! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Takuma - Thanks you soooo much! Glad you like it!  
  
Leelo77 - I know..aren't I weird? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Clarobell - I actually started to feel bad for Veggie! But it was to good of an opportunity! LOL!  
  
Veggie's Badbabe - Thanks! Don't worry there's more to come!  
  
foxfire22 - Be in for a shock, because it's gonna get better! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PriestessKaedeKyde - Thanks so much! Email me sometime! I love to get mail! LOL!  
  
Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
